videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Drake
Nathan "Nate" Drake is the main protagonist in the Uncharted series of games and is playable as the main character as well as playable in Uncharted 2's multiplayer mode. Fortune Hunter In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Drake is portrayed as a normal guy seeking fortune. When he realizes that his ancestor, Sir Francis Drake, might have found the treasure of El Dorado, Nate embarks on an adventure to find El Dorado. He usually wears a ring on a string around his neck, where he finds the coordinates of his ancestor's coffin. When he fishes it out of the ocean along with a journalist, Elena Fisher, who's focused on getting a good story, they find that the coffin's empty except for a diary. Soon after, pirates attack them and their boat and while the boat is at the brink of destruction, a friend of Nate's, Victor "Sully" Sullivan, picks them up. After ditching Elena so nobody else would get involved in finding the treasure, Nate and Sully go to the said destination of El Dorado, only to find that it was taken years and years before them. After finding a half-sunken ship, Nate goes to explore and finds where El Dorado should be. By accident, Nate sets a torpedo in the ship and quickly escapes only to see other treasure hunters (Atoq Navarro and Gabriel Roman and their men) that are also looking for the treasure of El Dorado. After Navarro shoots Sully in the chest, Drake tries to attack only to be interrupted by the explosion of the torpedo Drake set while he was in the ship. Convinced that Sully's dead and he's out-numbered, Drake runs and, on his way, bumps into Elena Fisher, who's mad at him for ditching her at the dock. After seeing that Nate's being chased and Sully's dead, they escape the island and go on a journey to find El Dorado. Among Thieves In the sequel, Drake starts working with thieves Chloe Frazer and Harry Flynn to find Marco Polo's ships, which disappeared mysteriously while Polo refused to give an explanation. After breaking into a museum for an artifact of Polo's, Flynn takes the artifact for himself, sets the alarm, and frames Drake for stealing the artifact. Drake is imprisoned for three months at an Istanbul jail before Sully and Chloe release him. The three then go on a journey to find Marco Polo's ships and solve the mystery. After awhile, Sully tells Drake that he and Chloe should just go on the journey, stating that he's not in the right shape for it. After realizing that Marco Polo was after the Cintamani Stone, Chloe and Drake set out to find it before Zoran Lazarević, who also wants the treasure, while Chloe's still pretending that she's on their side. While there, Chloe and Nate bump into Elena Fisher and her cameraman, Jeff. Elena says she's there to prove to the public that Lazarević isn't dead. The reunion gets interrupted by an enemy chopper, causing the group to run. The group is then ambushed by Lazarević's men outside a temple, where Jeff is shot. Nate, Elena, and Chloe take the wounded Jeff with them, but Chloe points a gun at the three while Flynn and Lazarević show up. Lazarević then kills Jeff and Nate and Elena have no choice but to run, still going for the Cintamani Stone. Category:Video game characters